Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connector assembly having a first and a second connector.
Description or Discussion of Prior Art
To test PCB (Printed Circuit Boards) it is necessary to quickly connect and disconnect a connector having a high density of channels.
US2010330838 originates from the same applicant and was first published in 2009. It describes a multiple coaxial cable plug connection, particularly for the detachable connection of a plurality of coaxial cables to a circuit board for operating frequencies of several GHz. It comprises a first connector and a second connector, wherein said connectors can be inserted in each other along a plug axis, wherein the first connector has a plurality of first coaxial contact arrangements disposed next to each other transversely to the plug axis. A second connector is equipped with second coaxial contact arrangements that match the first coaxial contact arrangements. The first coaxial contact arrangements each are attached to the end of an associated coaxial cable. High precision of the connection and at the same time a reduced insertion force are achieved in such a multiple coaxial cable plug connection in that the first coaxial contact arrangements are floatingly supported in a first housing while the second coaxial contact arrangements are permanently installed in a second housing.
US2015280372, assigned to Insert Enterpr. Co. Ltd., was first published in 2014 and describes a RF-pass-through connector which comprises at least a spring-loaded terminal comprised of a rod member. In addition, it comprises a sleeve member resiliently telescopically formed in a housing and adapted to be correspondingly contacted with a signal terminal formed in a socket. Furthermore, a receptacle cavity in the socket is to be electrically connected with a grounding loop formed in a circuit board fixed in an electronic device.
US2013330944, assigned to Andrew LLC, was first published in 2012. It describes a connector assembly to be blindly mated with a printed circuit board. The connector assembly comprises a housing and at least one RF interconnect. The RF interconnect comprises an outer conductor, an insulator and an inner conductor that function in a manner similar to the outer conductor, insulator and inner conductor of a coaxial cable, respectively. The inner conductor comprises a spring-loaded electrical contact such as a POGO pin. An upper end of the outer conductor is electrically coupled to the housing and a lower end of the outer conductor is configured to electrically couple to a ground return path of the printed circuit board. In its normally extended position, the spring-loaded contact extends beyond the lower end of the outer conductor, and the outer conductor limits the compression distance of the spring-loaded contact.
WO10075325 and WO10075336, both assigned to Molex Inc., were first published in 2010. They describe different embodiments of a coaxial connector, which is attached to a circuit board having a land that includes a housing, a terminal which projects from the housing and which is brought into contact with the land. A separate component is attached to the circuit board which has an inclined surface with which the housing is brought into contact in a state that the separate component is attached to the circuit board. The connector is capable of performing wiping even when the terminal has coaxial structure, regardless of the terminal structure. Per channel a spring loaded pin arranged in the centre is pressed against a contact surface thereby providing connection.